Training Room
by xXxYinandYangxXx
Summary: Your habit of getting side-tracked always got the best of you... this one was no exception and getting caught wasn't likely to happen anyways. ... At least... you hoped. [Kanda x Reader]


**2/21/14**

**Minori:** *recovering from massive heart attack* H-hi... guys... _

**Kieri:** *pokes* ... err, are you alright?

**Minori:** I just... I... I did it _again_.

**Kieri:** What?! I thought you swore off crack!

**Minori:** *falters* ._. What—? _N-no!_ I submitted at 11:59 again... o_o where did you get that from?

**Kieri:** *sweat drops* Hehe... ah, no where...

**Minori:** ._. Uh... okay then... right so, I made this a while back—again. Just something I pulled out of my ass. When I found it on my USB, it was in need of major editing—formatting, paragraphs, spell check, _everything_. In fact, it was around 200 words, so I edited... a lot. I started at 11:25, but by the time I was done... *flashback*

**Kieri: **o**_**o;; ... right, so... I guess I'll do the disclaimer.

We don't own anything from _D. Gray Man_, unfortunately. The only thing we happen to own are all these starving bishies and we occasionally bring them back to the owner for various reasons such as numerous style changes. That happens.

**Kieri:** Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Minori:** *still undergoing flashback*

* * *

_Your habit of getting side-tracked always got the best of you... this one was no exception and getting caught wasn't likely to happen anyways. ... At least... you hoped._

* * *

You... you couldn't help yourself. You were at the large training dojo attached to the Order. You were currently hiding behind the recesses of the sliding door, making sure not to be seen.

_ 'One little peek wouldn't hurt~'_ you inwardly cackled.

Now, what you were supposed to be doing was delivering papers to Komui. Reever was on one of the very few lunch breaks he received and you decided— as a nice gesture —to fill in and nag monitor Supervisor Komui and keep him on track. It was the _least_ you could do since you weren't on commission since the last fight and getting injured wasn't all it was cracked up to be. In fact, it was boring as hell. The damn Matron made you stay in bed for two weeks despite your many attempts to escape... at one point she kicked your ass and that made up for a whole other week. You blanched at the memory and promptly turned your attention to the dojo door or, more importantly—who was _in_ it.

You ogled at the way Kanda's muscles furrowed underneath his muscle shirt and the way in which he sliced his sword through the air with great finesse and buttered ease. His movements and how he had his eyes closed in complete concentration had you utterly mesmerized and admiring with wide and glittery eyes.

You silently gasped when the swordsman made his way towards the training dummies, easily slicing through them. He eyed his work with a smug expression on his face, and with a quiet _'hn'_ he slid Mugen back into its sheath and made quick, nimble strides to the door.

Snapping out of your reverie, you paled and cursed, quickly sliding the door shut. You turned around and with as much grace as a left-winged Pelican you stumbled over to a corner (not without _conveniently_ stubbing your toe, of course) and quickly gathered the papers that were fluttering into the air and onto your panicking face.

Kanda opened the sliding door and strode out of it, passing your secluded hiding spot. After a moment, you let out a mushroom sigh of relief, but suddenly froze with dread when you heard his voice echo down the hallway.

"Don't think I didn't notice you, Baka," Kanda said from the end of the hallway. "I could hear you panting from all the way inside." Kanda continued to walk down the hall, a distinct smugness surrounding the air around his arrogant form. You could practically _see_ the smirk on his face. You squeaked when he added, "If you're going to gawk, then you can at least spar." Kanda then continued to walk away.

You poked your head out of the corner you were in and watched his back. Was he... was Kanda Yu inviting you to spar with him? Well damn, he might kick your ass and put you back in the infirmary, but it was the thought that counts, right?!

"Wah~! Kanda-senpai~!" you happily exclaimed. "I always knew you kept a secret place in your almost non-existent heart for little ol' me!~" you screeched down the hall.

With an irritated voice, he answered back with a violent threat at the use of his name.

"Dun deny it, now come gimme a kiss~!"

"Get the fuck away from me, baka!"

* * *

**[1]-** I'm pretty sure that if I'd met the Matron—I'd totally shit my pants... but, uh... adults seem to like me, so I guess it would definitely be a walk in the park~ xD

**[2]-** When I was reading the Manga, I noticed that, after Chaoji had gotten his Innocence, he proceeded to call Kanda 'senpai.' Assuming that Kanda is his— or was, I think —mentor, bless his soul, the poor man... I had wanted to make the Reader a newbie under Kanda's care. ... Should this turn into a lemon, uh... That'll end up being my fault. Hehehe...

**Minori:** *drowsy* Hope you... you, enjo—*passes out from exhaustion and the horror of posting late*

**Kanda:** *pokes with sheath* What the fuck's wrong with her?

**Kieri:** *shrugs* Just thought that you being in the room would suddenly spark the desire within her to jump you.

**Kanda:** ._. I'm leaving. *slams door*

**Kieri:** ... *shrugs and goes to read* Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
